legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helmet of Joan of Arc
The Moat One player of each team paddled across the moat on a raft. Once across, he would tie the rope (which was connected to the raft) off to a post; the second player would then use that rope and the higher, knotted rope to traverse the moat. Once both players were across, they could hit the gong. The Steps of Knowledge In the days when England and France were at war, a young French peasant girl approached some soldiers and demanded to be taken to see the Crown Prince of France. She was Joan of Arc. She told him that her mission from God was to drive the English out of France. He was doubtful at first, be she persuaded him to put her in charge of a small force of men. Though she was greatly outnumbered, she began to win battles and drive the English out. She dressed like a soldier and was always at the front, urging her soldiers to fight even harder. Sometimes, when her whole army marched in, whole towns would surrender without even fighting. However, when she tried to free Paris from the English, she was wounded in a battle and captured. Legend has it that one of her jailers was so impressed by her bravery that he kept her helmet, which made its way to the Temple. The Temple Games "Fleur-de-Leis" (T-Shape Climbing Wall) In the first game, Eddie and Brian each had to climb up the wall, grab a fleur-de-lis, and put it at the top of the wall. They both got two Fleur-de-Leis up on the wall; they each won a Half Pendant. Peanut Shaft In the second game, Amanda and Amanda each had to grab a crown, climb to the top of the tower, and place the crown on a head at the top. They each properly placed three crowns. Bungee Soap Line In the final game, each team had to pass golden items to their partner at the other side. The Red Jaguars got the sixth and final item across with one second remaining; the Barracudas had only passed five. The Temple Run Eddie was quite fast, and seemed to know what he was doing until he was taken out in the Room of Harmonic Convergence. Unfortunately, Amanda made a few not-so-smart moves that hurt the team. First of all, instead of climbing directly through the Cave of Sighs when her partner was caught, she went to the Room of the Three Gargoyles and then traversed downwards. Secondly, she found the key in the Tomb of Ancient Kings but did not use it to go up; instead, she busted through the wall and rose ever so slowly to the second floor. Not a single team ever retrieved the artifact successfully from the center of the temple in Season 1, and it was because the players always acted like the ones in this episode. Trivia/Notes *The Third Guard was Likely in the Treasure Room *This is the first time which two Contestant Share the same name. *Later in the episode, the helmet was placed on the floor, most likely to prevent the head it was on from falling down and breaking when a contestant grabs it. Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout VI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center